1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to three dimensional (3D) printing and processing of 3D printed parts. More specifically, embodiments of this disclosure relate to methods and systems for identification of 3D printed parts.
2. Description of Background
3D printing generally refers to the process of creating a 3D part from a 3D model by printing material layers to create the 3D part. A 3D model from which a 3D part is printed may be any 3D-printable digital model such as a computer-aided design (CAD) model. On-demand 3D printing of custom 3D models has become possible in recent years. For example, there are online services that offer custom 3D printing services. For instance, the online provider Shapeways provides custom 3D printing services wherein customers may upload custom 3D models, select materials and order 3D printed parts to be built from the selected materials.